Your Hand In Mine
by FloralHummingbird
Summary: After pressing the reset button on a tree that is a beacon for all things supernatural, Sarah Selasto arrives in town. Stiles' dreams are getting worse and an encounter with her seems to bring him back to reality. They have a connection they both can't explain and things are getting worse in Beacon Hills. Struggling to save their loved ones, they must fight until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf of any sorts of that matter. All rights belong to the TV series and the writers, producers, and directors.**

If anyone had to describe who Sarah Selasto was, it would be that she was beautiful. And not the "gorgeous, sexy, fashion model" type that you would see in a million girls. She was the kind of beauty that you could not get over. The kind of beauty that you see differently every day. Whether it's the glint in her light blue eyes, or the unmeasurable darkest of her hair. Each time you saw her, there was always something you didn't catch the time before. She was kind and gentle and kept to herself. A lot. For the majority of her life, she kept away from people. Mostly for their own good. She only had the privilege to a handful of friends her whole life, but eventually they all grew out of her. She didn't mind, being an introvert was what she was best at. Yet she also craved having a normal life. A normal teenage life without any accidents.

Ever since Sarah was seven, in each town or school, there had always been a death or tragic accident. And after each time, she could only make herself believe that these were coincidences. However the residing communities never thought so. Through these long periods of sadness that wash over her, her father was the only person to reassure her that there was nothing wrong with her. Ever since then, Sarah's father was the only person she ever cared about.

* * *

Sarah Selasto and her father, Blake, had just arrived to Beacon Hills. Her dad had been a police officer for 20 years and a position had just opened up for him at the Sheriff's station. They had picked a small apartment, just less than a mile from the high school, to move into. The entire moving process took all day even though they were just moving two peoples' worth of things.

The apartment wasn't very big, but it was cozy. Two bedrooms and a bathroom to share. It was Sunday night and Sarah and her father had just finished moving the very last boxes into the apartment.

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack now."

"Sarah, it's nearly midnight, you have school in the morning."

"I know, it's just…you know I won't be able to sleep right now."

Sarah's dad walking over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders and sighed, "Okay, just promise me if anything happens at school tomorrow, and I mean _anything_, call me immediately okay? I don't care if I will be on a call tomorrow."

"Dad, it will be your first day at the station too, don't worry about me. Just make sure you make a good impression on the sheriff." He then gave her a small smile and lightly kissed her forehead, "Alright well if you're not going to bed, I am. This old man could use some beauty sleep." Sarah let out a small laugh as she watched her dad slowly walk over to his bedroom and quietly shut the door.

In Sarah's room, there were nothing but different sized boxes piled high up towards the ceiling and an empty bed. She shuffled a few boxes around and found one labeled "bed stuff" and opened it. She started with her bed, fitting maroon colored sheets and blankets in a messy, yet neat fashion. Then she worked her way around, setting up bookshelves and small tables. It was nearly 3 a.m. when she had finally finished her room by hanging up the last pair of clothes in the closet. She then sighed with triumphant glory and plopped down on her soft bed. Contemplating on how things were going to plan out tomorrow at school, she closed her eyes and spoke out quietly.

"No accidents this time please."

"I can do this."

"Just be…a normal teenager."

For some odd reason, these few words relieved her a little and the tiredness finally took over. She didn't even realize she was already drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, you'll find out a little bit of Sarah's abilities, but in the next chapter she'll explain it more clearly as you read the story. I didn't want to give it all away before you started reading the story so it comes off as a little surprise I guess? Oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

"Sarah! Sarah, honey please wake up!" She woke up slowly by the sound of her dad's voice. There was a few knocks at her bedroom door before her dad came in.

"Sarah, I love what you've done with the room but you're going to be late for school." She made a few grunts before slowly reaching her arm out of the pile of blankets she was under and reached for her phone to look at the time. Then realizing how late it actually was, she jumped out of bed and ran past her dad and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, which was sticking out in all different directions.

"I'm leaving now," Sarah could hear her dad from the front door, "There's some coffee in the pot, and remember Sarah, if you need me, _call me._"

"Haff ugh gouhd dhay ot whurk!" She called back while still trying to brush her teeth.

Since there was no time to take a shower, Sarah just pinned up her hair in a messy bun, quickly did her make-up, and rushed to her closet. Picking out some black tights, a red pleaded skirt, and a black fitted shirt with a white lotus on it, she got dressed as fast as she could. Stumbling from the bedroom to the kitchen without completely falling on her face, she chugged down a cup of coffee so fast that it burned her throat, but she barely noticed it over the frantic pounding inside her chest. She was nervous and scared and a million thoughts were running through her head. She then put on her boots while double checking in her head that she had turned all of the lights off in the house. "I need to walk twice as fast if I'm going to make it on time" She thought to herself. Finally grabbing her jacket, keys and school bag, she hurried out the door. After ten minutes of brisk walking, the parking lot of Beacon Hills High came into view. There were a lot more kids than Sarah had imagined there would be, considering Beacon Hills wasn't a very big town. She walked across the parking lot and quickened her pace as she tried to join the crowd flooding into the school building.

The halls were crowded with students and then she remembered as she was walking, "Dad said I needed to find the front office to get my schedule." She looked in all directions, trying to find any signs or directions on where to get to the front office. Not paying any attention, she bumped into someone, hard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes had grabbed her to keep her from falling, but just when he did, the worried look on his face disappeared. The touch from him had cause Sarah to jerk and gasp. She pulled away as her gaze became unfocused and sudden flashes were showing in front of her.

*There was a group of what looked like people…no…werewolves? They were all fighting with each other.

And there was this huge tree with a massive green light around it, as if the tree was magical.

These dreams that he's been having, they're so real and he can't escape from them.

And his mother had died too soon*

Sarah then blinked and came back from reality, she looked up to see two guys standing in front of her. She inhaled and exhaled to catch her breath from the visions she just had.

"Hey, are you okay?" The tanner boy tried to reach for her but she pulled away, not wanting to touch anyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a migraine." She pinched the bridge of her nose and saw that the boy in front of her still just stared at her.

"Oh okay. Uhm I'm Scott, and this is Stiles." Scott then pointed to Stiles, who nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'm Sarah, do you happen to know where the front office is? I'm new." She said, quickly trying to leave them before Stiles could say anything.

"Yeah, it's just down this hall and you make a left, it's the only office down there." Scott pointed in the other direction and Sarah said thank-you quickly before turning to walk away.

"Do you want us to walk you-"

"No no I'm fine!" She waved her hand at them before walking fast down the hall. "Thank-you though!" And she disappeared into the croud.

"She was pretty cute." Scott said while smiling, but all Stiles could think about was what had just happened to him, so he didn't reply. Scott noticed his strange behavior and nudged him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Scott, did you notice anything different about her?" Stiles completely ignored his question.

"Uhm, she's new? So I guess yeah."

"No I mean did you feel anything _supernatural_ about her?"

"…No? Why what happened?"

"Well you know how I've been telling you about the dreams I've been having? Well when I touched her…it was like all of a sudden my mind became so clear, I somehow could _feel_ I wasn't dreaming anymore."

"Stiles, are you sure you're not just falling in love?" Scott then gave his notorious smirk. Stiles sighed and gave up on trying to explain it to Scott.

"I don't know, maybe I am! Maybe love is the whole key to solving our problems. Let's just go ahead and have shotgun weddings and live the rest of our lives happy together." Stiles' sarcasm made Scott laugh and they both walked off to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like the story is going a little bit fast, but most of you who read this would have seen the new season already and I hate prolonging things when you guys already know the whole story line. I like dialog a lot okay!**

**Enjoy!**

Sarah had just gotten her schedule from the front office, first class was history. She walked mindlessly through the building and thought about the visions she had from Stiles. Whatever he had went through, especially the part about his mother, was really sad. Yet what she couldn't get past was the ones that happened recently here in Beacon Hills. Were there really werewolves here? Surely she was losing her mind and it made her hands start to tremble. The day has barely started and already something went wrong. She just hoped that she doesn't run into him again for the rest of the day. Then realizing she had arrived at the door to her first class without even knowing, she began having second thoughts.

"I can't do this." She thought to herself. She turned around and pulled out her phone to dial the number to call her dad. Just before pressing the "call" button, the classroom door open.

"Ah, you must be Sarah!" It was the teacher. Sarah turned and gave a weary smile.

"Was wondering where you were, you didn't get lost did you?" She shook her head, then the teacher smiled and ushered her in.

"Class, this is our new student, Sarah Selasto. This is her first time here, like me, at Beacon Hills. I hope you all will greet her with the utmost kindness." Sarah then looked down at her feet, feeling shy and not really interested in the response from the class.

"Hmm…let's see, Sarah why don't you take the empty seat next to," Mr. Yukimura looked over his roster of his seating chart, "Mr. Stiles Stilinski."

Her heart jumped and she looked up to see Stiles staring right at her. She nodded and walked over to the desk, while paying no attention to Stiles, and sat down quietly.

"So…as I was saying," The teachers words started to fade from her ears and the sound was replaced with the massive pounding inside her chest. She could feel his stare and this made the blood rush through every vein on her face. Sarah kept her head down.

"Don't say anything." She thought, "Don't _do _anything. Just get through this class and leave as fast as you can." Sarah closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax and not think about the sudden absurd weirdness and awkwardness between herself and Stiles. After a few inhales and exhales, her heart rate dropped down. Throughout the class she ignored his stares and tried hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but in all honesty she couldn't. Sarah couldn't stop thinking about the panic attacks he had when he lost his mom, and the constant frightening dreams he'd been having. He's suffering even at this very moment.

After what minutes seemed like hours, the class was just about over. Sarah had drawn nearly a thousand tiny flowers on the cover of her notebook to pass the time. When the bell finally rang, Sarah had gotten up so fast that the desk nearly came along with her. She tried rushing through the door with everyone else but she knew Stiles was close behind her.

"Sarah! Sarah wait!"

She could hear Stiles calling out to her as they got separated by the crowd. She ignored his calls and continued to walk down the hall. After walking about ten meters, she turned around to see if he was following her, but he wasn't. However when she turned around, he was standing right in front of her, causing her to scream. Sarah had screamed so loudly and abruptly that a few kids in the hall turned to look at both of them. Her heart was pounding so badly again that she felt like she was going to die by the end of the day considering how up and down her heart beat had been lately.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?!" Stiles said while sticking a finger in his ear and wiggling it.

"What do you want Stiles?" Sarah was a little annoyed at this point.

"Look, I just need to talk to you for a second."

"I can't, I need to go to my next class." She tried not to make eye contact as she spoke to him but she couldn't help that he was so handsome.

"Sarah, I know you're avoiding me for a reason." The words he spoke had caught her off guard and she just looked at him and he looked at her. He too couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her light blue eyes almost penetrating through his own. There was a moment of silence before the second bell had rang, and Sarah hadn't even noticed how quickly time had pass. Stiles leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow, "You're already late, so you might as well skip class with me."

"Okay, _fine_," Sarah had finally given up, "Where should we go then?" Stiles smirked and led her out of the school building and down a few steps towards a concrete bridge. They both sat down against the wall, not really looking at each other.

"Alright," Stiles finally broke the silence, "Sarah, I just need to know what you did back there in the hall this morning." She turned to look at him with a confused face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkin' about." He had a serious look on his face that intimidated Sarah a bit.

"I-I don't know…I didn't do anything." She spoke quietly while looking at the ground. This hasn't been the first time that something like this had happened. There were others that had asked her similar questions, but from the truth she told, it was depicted as crazy.

"Look, I know it's not a coincidence that you came here to Beacon Hills and trust me, I've seen things here that you will never believe were real." She then looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. Then things became very quiet when Sarah hadn't said a word. She wondered if this whole thing was a joke, some sort of a prank to pull on the new girl. But how could it? The visions she saw weren't made up, or at least she didn't believe so. They were never wrong before. She noticed that Stiles' mood had changed and he spoke once more, "Lately…I've been having these dreams so vividly that I can't even tell if I'm really awake or not. It wasn't until this morning when you bumped into me that I realized I was awake…" He was speaking so quietly now that Sarah could barely hear him.

"I'm starting to lose my mind and I'm just trying to find some answers, I'm sorry." He started to get up but Sarah grabbed the loose piece of his jacket to pull him back down.

"I know about the dreams, Stiles." Sarah said. A surprised looked washed over Stiles' face.

"I know about the dreams and the…the_ werewolves_, and that huge tree that was cut down, but I don't know why this is happening to you Stiles, I really don't. I'm really sorry." After a brief pause Stiles spoke, "How did you-...So you did do something to me."

"No! It's not like that…well I don't know. Ever since I was little I've had this…ability to see the past of certain people. But to be honest I'm not even exactly sure what it is. It doesn't happen to everyone and when it does, it just catches me by surprise." She felt ashamed of this capability and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"So what you're saying is," Stiles was trying to figure what she had just said in his head, "You already know my whole life story?"

"No, I just see flashes really quickly. From what I learned, they're usually the most important events that happened to that person"

"...I'm guessing you saw my mom?"

Sarah nodded but didn't look at him. He sighed and said, "Wow, huh, what a Monday."There was another pause of quietness before Sarah spoke.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" They were both looking at each other now.

"I'm really, really sorry." He could see the sadness in her eyes and gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything. Not really knowing if she should or not, Sarah reached over to Stiles to hold his hand and surprisingly he accepted it immediately. Even though now he's not feeling what he felt when they first met, he still felt safe with her. Stiles didn't ask why anymore and Sarah didn't either. They just sat in silence, holding hands and waited for the bell to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is just a little bit slow, but I kinda wanted to show the ****beginning of Kira's and Sarah's friendship. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far because I really have no idea if anyone is liking it.**

**Enojy!**

Sarah had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She had just met Stiles and already they were holding hands. Yet somehow, this wasn't really an act of affection, but security. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him, but she wanted to comfort him. Sure he's cute and all, but all he has been doing was following her and bombard her with questions.

Stiles felt almost the exact same way. Having her hold his hand was nice, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her either. Assured that they both sort of shared the most unusual and private information to each other, that normally, they wouldn't share with anyone else, he still had feelings for Lydia and cared for her deeply. However he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach every time his and Sarah's eyes met.

When the bell had rang for the next class, they both released each other's hand and stood up.

"So, uh, what class do you have next?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, hold on." Sarah pulled out her schedule from her bag and looked, "Oh, I've got English."

"Well, we might not have the same class but I'll walk you there." Stiles said. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Stiles." Then he smiled back at her.

"What can I say, I am the nicest guy here at Beacon Hills," This made Sarah laugh, "But you mind if we find Scott first? He's probably wondering where I am." She agreed and they both walked back into the building to find Scott standing at Stile's locker.

"Dude, where were you in econ? Coach pretty much held me responsible that you weren't there." Scott looked a little worried, but then he noticed Sarah standing next to Stiles.

"Scott, you already met Sarah," Then Scott smiled and waved at her and Stiles continued, "I was with her all period."

Hearing this, Scott rose his eyebrows and turned his smile into a smirk. Stiles must have known what Scott was thinking about and he became all flustered and nudged him in his shoulder.

"No it's not like that," Stiles glanced at Sarah to see that she was looking down at her feet, probably hearing what Scott had said, "We were just talking." Then Stiles came closer to Scott and spoke quietly, "She knows."

"She…knows?" Scott became very confused.

"Yeah, she _knows_. About you, about the nemeton, and Deucalion's pack. Everything." Scott then looked extremely surprised. He look over at Sarah, then back to Stiles, then back to Sarah again.

"Stiles! What have you been telling her?"

"I haven't told her anything! Look, you remember what I told you this morning before class?"

Scott nodded and Stiles continued to explain what Sarah was capable of and how she won't tell anyone about what has been going in Beacon Hills if they don't speak a word about her.

"So, if I shook your hand, you'll be able to see everything?" Scott then looked at his hand, somehow it seemed so interesting at the moment.

"No, not exactly. It doesn't happen with everyone and I can't tell when it's going to happen." Sarah said, and for some odd reason Scott understood.

"I get it, you're like a psychic with some performance issues."

Sarah then laughed, "Not really, but I guess so." She had never thought of it that way, a psychic.

"Well, I guess even you won't be able to figure out why all these things are happening to us." Scott sighed, then he continued, "Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal."

"Yeah, try not to forget that we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. I think there's a pretty good chance of things not going back to normal." Stiles said, while fumbling with a lock to his locker.

"Does that mean that the tree somehow drew me here?" Sarah questioned, but she was more questioning herself out loud.

"I don't know, have you ever been bitten by a werewolf? Or perhaps a kanima, a vampire, or anything along those lines?" Stiles had asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm, last time I checked, I don't think so." Sarah replied back just as sarcastically.

Scott seemed like he was paying attention to something else down the hall. Then Stiles became really quiet and started concentrating really hard on his lock. Unusually hard. Sarah noticed that he was struggling and so she rested her hand on his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles then looked at her and looked back at the lock, then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." He dropped his hand and looked over at Scott then gasped, making Sarah turn her attention to Scott too. She also gasped.

"Woah dude, your eyes." Stiles said quietly to Scott.

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"They're starting to glow!" Stiles yelled quietly. To Sarah's amazement, she saw that Scott's eyes were glowing red and she couldn't believe it. Scott then seemed like he was becoming flustered and nervous.

"You mean like right now?" Scott started to breathe a little heavy.

"Yes right now! Scott, stop. Stop it!" Stiles said. He then looked back at Sarah and she looked back at Stiles hoping he would have a solution.

"I-I can't. I can't, I can't control it." Scott then tried to cover up his eyes with his hands but it somehow made it worse.

"What should we do Stiles?" Sarah was worried, at any moment now someone is going to notice. Stiles pondered for a moment while looking at Sarah.

"Okay, uh, Sarah, you stay here. We'll be right back." Stiles said. Sarah nodded and he turned to Scott.

"Alright just keep your head down, look down, come on." Stiles grabbed Scott's head and tilt it downward as he awkwardly tried to maneuver him down the hall and into a classroom.

Sarah stood there for a few moments and aimlessly watched the students in the hall. A few minutes had passed and he was startled by someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see, from what she remembered from her first class, Kira.

"Hey! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Uhm, I'm Kira." Kira was smiling and Sarah caught her breath.

"I'm Sarah, I remember you from history." Sarah said. This caused Kira's smile to fade.

"My dad is so embarrassing." Kira muttered and Sarah laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, trust me." Kira then smiled softly and then changed the subject.

"So, uhm, you know those boys you were with about a minute ago?"

"Stiles and Scott?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where they went, I kinda wanted to talk to Scott about something."

"Oh uhm," Sarah tried to think of a good cover up, "They both went to the bathroom I think, Scott wasn't feeling well, so I think they're going to be a while."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll just catch up with him at lunch time or something…I think the bell is gonna ring soon."

"Yeah, I was supposed to wait for Stiles, but I don't want to be late for English."

"Oh, you have English too? Can I see your schedule?" Kira became a little excited. Sarah pulled out her schedule to give to her and she looked over it quickly and then smiled.

"We have the same class." Kira said, Sarah smiled too.

"Cool," Sarah said while the bell rang, "Uhm, do you know where to go cause I have no idea where the class is." They both laughed a Kira said yes.

"I think Stiles will be okay with Scott." Sarah thought to herself as she walked with Kira to their next class.


End file.
